Senior Year
by Nomeh
Summary: I suck at summaries so im not even going to try. I just hope you enjoy it... PLEASE REVIEW.. Its like candy... "p
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

The quad was teaming with students milling around. Lunch, as always was such a social event. The different groups engaging in different aspects of teen social life.

The cheerleaders practicing their high kicks and other various gymnastics while the football players watched or tossed a ball to one another. The goup of girls that watched the football players and the AV group that watched the girls. The feminist that scoffed at all men and douche bags that hit on all the girls.

Well, all except one.

Senior year.

The sun shone down bright this early in the spring. The smell of fresh cut grass permeate her senses as she put a cherry in her mouth. The soft almost crunch like feel as her teeth broke the skin and flavor washed over her tongue eased her mood. She loved them, at at this time of year they were a real treat. Not being quite in season. Her eyes darted around the grounds as she watched her classmates.

Legs stretched out in front of her, books in her lap she turned her head and spit out the cherry pit.

"Nice shot four eyes"

she tiffened. Not moving her head she let her eyes move towards the source of the voice. She knew it all to well., and cringed a little on the inside but outwardly she just sighed boredly.

Kankuro with is blonde pig face girlfriend Ino.

"She's so gross spitting on the ground like that. Such a tomboy. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend billboard brow"

On the otherside of her leg hidden from their view her fist curled around the blades og grass causing a few to break as her knuckles turned white.

Plastering on a smile she looked up at the blonde

"So Ino is it true you got plastic surgery over christmas break?"

"Yea. not that you can tell. No scars. It looks completely natural."

She said smugly turning her head from side to side while brushing her fingertips along her cheeks.

"Oh, wow. Im sorry but you should sue."

By now the rest of the group had joined them. But Sakura didn't really notice she had been focusing on Ino while trying to maintain her temper. It was something she had tried for years t keep under control. She was picked on enough. If she had been paying attention to the others she would have noticed eyebrows raised while they gave Ino's face a once over. Trying to figure out what she was talking about.

Ino just placed a hand on her hip while sidling in closer to Kankuro, a glimmer of unease reflecting her her eyes at the scrutiny of others

"And why is that forehead?"

"They made you look like a pig."

Sakura stood up gathering her things knowing the bell was going to ring soon, and started to walk off.

"They made you look like a pig"

She stated looking over her shoulder with a cheeky grin watching Ino fume as her the people surrounding her were chuckling softly

"Shut up foueyes you stupid bitch."

Sakura just smiled still looking over her shoulder at the group while opening a soda to drink on her way to class.

"Learn to love yourself Ino pig!"

She yelled as she turned while bringing the can to her lips. Just as she was about to take a drink she ran into something hard which caused her hand to jerk which in turn caused her to spill soda all down the front of her red button up collar shirt . She gasped as the cool liguid ran down her chest. She could feel the rivulets as they ran down her stomach to soak into the waistline of her jeans. Arms spread wide while she gasped blinking in surprised she looked down at herself.

"What the fuck you dumb bitch you got soda all over my new leather jacket!"

She froze but only for a minute.

It was him. She slowly looked up into angry teal eyes. She felt like a deer caught in the headlights, but she would die before she showed any fear or let the barest o f hints be revealed about how he really affected her. So she huffed indignantly and stalked off after unceremoniously throwing the soda can to the ground. As she walked away in her secret panic she heard behind her laughter and his voice barely heard over the din created by the student body in the quad that watched her leave.

"Dude Stupid bitch got soda all over my jacket."

Her hands rested on the cool surface of the white sink. Staring at her reflection in he mirror as the faucet filled the empty bathroom with the sound of running water. Angrily grabbing a brown paper towel and yanking it from the dispenser she thrust it under the torrent the squeezed the excess water out in her fist. Glaring at herself as she shsakes the towel out to its full expanse and then wiping her neck then pulling the shirt out a little to stick her hand down her shirt using the towel to clean her chest as best she can. Her mind replaying the event over and over. Thinking to herself, 'Why him? Of all the people to run into it had to be him. Now he thinks im s stupid bitch too. Ugh!'

Gaara...

Ever since she first laid eyes on him she was ..stuck. Not a very eloquent word, but it described how she felt completely. His eyes caught her in their depths and she couldn't breathe.

It had been in the middle of freshman year. Four years ago when he and his siblings had come to the school. She had been sitting in homeroom talking to her best friend Naruto. When he had walked in wearing a white cotton tee whith low slung loose light blue jeans over black boots carrying a notebook. At first thats all she had really noticed. Except his hair. It was red. Not just any red either, but a dark blood almost maroon red It was short in the back but his bangs fell a little long to the side of his face. She remembered thinking he would give himself whiplash from jerking his head to the side to get his bangs out of his eyes. He seemed just likeany other guy in her class. Lean build and probably lazy. She looked him up and down a momentthen went back to her conversation with her friend. Vaguely aware of the teacher pointing in their direction. It wasn't untilshefelt a tap on her shoulder that she finally got a good look at him. He had taken the empty seat behind her and then tapped on her shoulder and as she turned to look at him she pushed up her glasses

"Can I help yo..."

Her words broke off as soon as she saw his eyes. Teal with flecks of aqua surrounded by a dark ring of cobalt. His eyes were so deep and entrrancing that she couldn't speak and her mouth just sort ofhung open staring at him.

"Do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

His voice was dep and raspy in a way that made goosebumps erupt on her arms and send a shiver down her spine. She was stuck. Unable to speak. She just stared at him. He had raised a brow and tried again

"uh Hello? Pencil?"

But she was still imobile.

It was at this point that he muttered the word that broke her out of her dze and made her eyes narrow at the same time.

"Freak"

He said this while standing up and moving to a different dest on the otherside of the room.

Even while she glared at him through slitted eyes inside she felt at a loss. The internal battle of both hating and crushing on this new boy.

Her cheks flushing as she registered the laughter from her peers as they had heard the new boy's comment.

"Jerk"

she said vehemently a little louder than she had ment to. Which he had heard. He had looked her way and rolled his eyes cooly

"Whatever four eyes"

Thus giving her the nick name that became the bane of her high school existence

Shaking her head she pulled her pony tail out and ran her fingers through her long hair. Another source of her humiliation. It wasn't that she didn't like it. She loved her hair. The problem was... It was Pink.

And not just any pink. Bubble gum pink. It was an anomoly in her family skipping generations. Usually only manifesting in a streak or stripe . A patch maybe. dependong on your preference of explaiination. She had heard it all from her relatives. But for some reason on her it was all over. Her whole head. Sh had wanted to dye it. To save herself from the teasing and stares. Being called bubbleyum and Bazooka all through elementary had wore her down. And when she thought she was finally old enough to to dye her hair she had asked her mom. But was denied.

Her mom wouldn't hear any of her plea's.

The only other redeeming quality she could think of was her eyes. She loved the color of her eyes. They were a dark emerald green with lighter flecs of gren in them. Only problem was her glassesobscured the brilliance of her irises making them look distorted and little and bland. She was saving up for contacts. And her measly par time job at the video store was barely coverin her insurance for hercar and gas.

PUlling her hair back up in an unflattering bun and fixing her glasses she gave herself a once over and grabbed her things.

Taking a deep breath befor stepping out of the bathroom.

Looking down the hall towards her class she immediatly changed her mind about going there and ecided to ditch instead. It was enlish and they were all in that classwith her. Including him.

So instead she turned and headed out the double doors towards the student parking lot and the sanctuary of her litle blue Ford Festiva.


	2. Chapter 2

It was too early and she was too tired. She drove to school as quickly as she could. Mondays were always that way. But today she was hoping it wouldn't be that bad. Her science class was going to the coast to the local aquarium then to the beach in the afternoon to have picnic lunch and for some beach time. Its been so long since she had gone to the beach she was really looking forward to it.

Finally pulling into the school parking lotshe parked her har andgrabbed her bag aand headed to her science class to check in for the trip.

As she walked in the classroom her joy was momentarily squashed as she remembered who else was going to be there.

Ino pig and her boyfriend. Which she was reminded of when she walked in and the first words she heard ..

"Hey forehead I hope you have enough to sunscreen to protect the billboard brow of yours. "

She clenched her fists and just walked to her seat. Cringing again and mentally wanting to smack her own head a moment later when she heard them talking more..

"Just wait till you see my bikini Temari"

She heard Ino telling her fellow cheerleader..

Her swimsuit! Thats what she forgot. She had just bought it for the trip. Using the last of her paycheck for it. She had left it on her bed laid out at the end so she wouldn't forget it and she still did. WEll, that was just great. No swimming for her. which is what she really wanted to do. Now she was just going to have to sit on her over sized towel, sitting in the sun getting bad tan lines. Just perfect.

She felt so lame. Not only that, he was going to be there. On the beach and she was going to look like such a dork.

She had been planning this since she had heard aboutthe trip. This was her moment. She was going to finally get him to notice her. It was her last chance befor school got out and she might never see him again. Ever.

That thought all by itself wasenough to depress her. And she had forgo t the key component.

The bathingsuit. UGH

She just put her head down and wished the day wasover already so she could go home and curl up in front of the TV and watch reruns of friends while eating popcorn.

"Alright class im going to pair you up into with a fellow student to be your buddy on the bus and while at the aquarium."

Mister Hatake was saying. This earned a few groans from the student body but he ignored them with a smile.

"You and your buddy are responsible for sticking with eachother while at the aquarium. and later, by the end of the week turning in a report in which you have collaborated with eachother"

'Oh great..' she thought 'Please have mercy on me and do not pair me up with any of them' Them being Ino or any of her lacky cheer squad. 'And not him eithe' she crossed her fingers praying as her teacher listed of the names. Mentally fistpumping when she heard Ino was paired with Temari and grimaced as she heard them squealing.

"Naruto Uzumaki" she perked up and listening for his partner and hoping it was her. Naruto was her best friend and her neighbor. It was a doube convience if she got picked.

"Gaara Subaku" she sighed. 'Damn'

""Oh man.." she heard his deep raspy voice exclaim and then gave a sympathetic look to her friendwho was shaking his head muttering to himself

"Looks like im writing this one for the both of us.."

"He s a jerk Naruto. You just worry about your grades okay. You can't get into that ive league university you want to sbad if your GPA falls below a 3.5 ." she told him.

"I know Saukura. I just wish I had a partner that actually might work on it. Mister Hatake always knows when I do all the work and he docks me for it..."

She sighed knowingily but shrugged helplessly for her friend.

"Sakura Haruno" she looked to the front of the class and waited

"Tenten Masahari"

Sakura looked around the room to find the girl.

"Hey partner" she heard a voice next to her. Looking up she saw a girl with light skin and her hair seperated into two buns the girl was wearing some cutoff shorts and a tanktop carrying a large woven beach bag.

"Hi" Sakura said awkwardly sitting up in her seat

This didn't seem to phase the girl as she started rambling on about how excited she was to go swimming and how much fun they were going to have to gether and how she couldn't wait to work together on their report. She was sure that she and Sakura were going to become best friends by the time it was over. Sakura just stared at her thinking the universe had to be out to get her. As this peppy full of life girl was going to drive her nuts by the end of the day and she was sure she was going to punch her in the face at some point.

"She needed a . Which is what she got on their way to the bus. Already feeling like she could face to world as she held the unopened can while walking with her partne.

As they lined up to get on the bus she pullled out her mp3 player and earbuds getting ready for the hour trip to the aquarium Taking her seat next to the window her partner sat next to her still smiling .. Sakura placed the earbuds in her ears and started flipping through her playlistshe settled on Seether's Break me down for her first song. Her tribute for how the day was starting, and her determination to make the most of the day despite how it had started. By the time the song was over they were settled and on their way Evanessence came on next playing Bring me back to life.

Sakura jumped a llittle when she felt a tap on her arm and reached up to pull the earbuds out of her ear when she saw it was her partner trying to get her attention.

"Hi, sorry to bother you but..I just want to say you have a really pretty voice."

Sakura blinked, her cheeks turning red

"Oh god please tell me I wasn't singing outloud"

Tenten nodding pinching her fingers together

"A little bit, but not loud. I promise. I really like that song by the way. Amy is amazing."

Sakura smiled at this

"She is one of my favorites."

"MIne too! love musicits so liberating and emotional. It can take you places and change moods. "

Sakura stared at this girl like she had grown horns. Not in a bad way but this girl just expressed exactly how she felt about musicas well.

"What?" Tenten asked looking a little bewildered.

"Nothing its just ive told my friend Naruto the same thing so many times I feel like a broken record. He so technical and is like music is just a mathmatical equartion . I want to punch him for his nerdiness, but he is also my best friend so I don't. But I really want to sometimes"

"Yea I get that. Some people just listen to music"

"Right?" Sakura slammed back in her seat expeling a breath of air. 'Who was this girl? Seriously?' she thought to it wasn't going to be such a bad day after all. Maybe her partner wasn't half bad. Cause if anyone understood music the same way she did, well they couldn't be bad at all. And she was friendly. Sakura couldn't remember one time this girl ever being mean and calling her names. At least not to her face. Who knows what anyone has ever said behind her back? It's not like she was psychic or anything. Shaking her head to clear her mind she thought she heard her talking again, but missed what was said.

"What? Sorry I didn't hear you."

She apgave her partner and apologetic smile.

"IOh its okay. Happens all the time. I think maybe my voice is too soft or something people are always asking me to repeat myself." she giggled

Sakura just smiled feeling a little ashamed on the inside for zoning out, seeing as how she must not be the only one it happens to around this girl.

"Anyway I asked if you were excited about swimming in the ocearn. I love swimming and the beach and the boys at the beach. Lifeguards. Im telling you." The girl swooned fanning herself and gave sakura a playful nudge with her elboy.

Sakura gave her a weak smile She loved those shiny oiled up boys too, but she also knew none of them would ever look her way especially today...

Sge couldn't help but to sigh heavily and look completely crestfallen causing her partner to look at her in conce.

"What's wrong? Dont you like to swim?" Suddenly bringing her hand to her chest.

"Do you not know how?"

Sakura snorted and sat up straighter in her seat looking around to see if anyone had heard the girl.

"Yes I know how to swim. I just wont be able to because I forgot my suit."

"OH! Thats no problem. I brought extra. So no worries.."

Sakura blinked at her.

"You brought an extra suit."

"Oh yea I brought a few. You never know who is wearing what, and I would just die if I was caught wearing the same thing as someone else. Just in case they look better in it than I do. So I bring back ups."

She grinned at Sakura as if this was no big deal. Which when Sakura thought about it. It wasn't but it was still a little strange to her ears.

"Okay thanks" she said. Still a little weirded out but shook her head lightly. 'Seriously...this girl.' she couldn't help but think once again.

The rest of the trip went smoothly they arrived at the aquarium beforthey knew it.

She was gathering up her things getting ready to follow her partner off the bus . Not paying attentionn she was about to step into the aisle when Kankuro pushed the buld of himself infront of her to walk up the aisle startling her so she fell back on the seat.

"Watch it four eyes." and then lunched at her as if he was going to hit her which caused her to flinch. This earned her humiliating laugher as the rest of the students behind him who saw started to laugh. Ino right behind him was cackling wildly.

"Serves you right forehead for gettin in the way."

And then there he was. In all his jerky hotness walking past her aswell laughing with the ret of them. 'Why did he have to be so hot' she yelled at herself while she stared at him walking down the aisle. Fortunatly for her Naruto was right behind Gaara and helped her up and let her step out into the aisle in front of him. She had to bite her lip cause there now in perfect view and no one would see was his butt. It was so nice she just wanted to reach out and grab it.

She was stuck again. Not moving. Naruto gave her a littel push .

"Sakura" he whinned.

"Get moving," he nudged her again. She blushed worried she might .have been caught staring at Gaara's backside.

"Shut up" she hissed and hurried to get off the bus with the others and quickly found her partner who was waiting for her outside on the sidewalk.

"I thought you were right behind me." she said

"I was, but.. Kankerface ha to get out first with his pig first ..so.." She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

Tenten giggled covering her mouth glancing over at the duo being spoken about.

"She really does look like a pig doesn't she?"

The both laughed and Sakura hooked her arm in the girl's

"I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

The smiled at eachother and began walking towards the entrance.

"Change of plans class. Seems like we are going to have to come back this afternoon. The aquarium is finishing up on a renovation and will be having its opening later. So we're going to switch it up a bit and hit the beach first."

A chorus of groans from the cheerleaders sounded.

"That means we have to put on our regular clothes befor we come back here." Temaris grumbled crossing her arms.

"Come on Mister Hatake can we just stay at the beach all day and not come back?" Ino piped up.

"Nonsense girls. and don't worry Temari as long as you have on shoes. Bathing suits are allowed in the dresscode here ar the aquarium. Tourists come in off the beach all the time. So the aquarium allows it. Besides if we're lucky the new exibit might be open. There is supposed to be a huge snorkling pool with a man made reef in it. So we might beable to check it out and you all will be dressed for it already." He grinned.

The girls nodded still a little miffed lookiing about not being able to stay at the beach but not so bad anymore now that they found out they could just be in their suits. And everyone got back on the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN; I am aware o f mistakes, and for that Im sorry. Im going blind but eventually Ill try to get to them and fix iysist. Let it be a lesson to alll of you. High blood pressure is a bitch. It has damaged my retnas. Also killed my kidney's. Im just saying. Its part of the reason I have the time to sit here and get back into writing again. Dialysis is the suck! Anyway I hope you enjoy and again sorry for the mistakes I ll get to them one day..**

"Im not coming out" Sakura yelled from inside the stall. She and Tenten had waited till the others left because Sakura and begged Tenten to just wait. The girl didn't understand but shrugged and waited with her anyway. Finally going in and then spending the next few minutes trying to convince Sakura that the bikini would fit her.

Tenten might be a little smaller than her but not by much.

Now Sakura had baracaded herself in the stall and refused to come out claiming that the suit was definatly too small for her.

"Just open the dorr so I can see what you look like"

"No. Im serious Tenten this thing is showing way too much it barely covers anything." Sakura ranted she was looking down at the teeny bits of ffabric that covered her lightly tanned skin. Thank god she went tanning. Not all the time but enough to maintain what little color she had and make sure she had no tan lines. That giftcard to the tanning salon she got for her birthday from her Aunt Tsunade was a blessing she realized.

"Oh my god Sakura you look so freaking HOT!"

Sakura was startled out of her thoughts as she looked up and screame covering herself as best she could with her arms.

"TENTEN!"

There was her partner looking over the wall of the stall. Apparently having had enough of waiting and simply went into the next stall and got on the toilet seat to peek at her.

"Seriously Sakura it looks good. The guys are gonna be drooling. Where have you been hiding that body. Im serious. "

Sakura sighed and walked out of the stall stopping to stare at herself in the floor length mirrror provided in the bathroom. It was a little distorted being a little cheap. More like a piece of really shiney metal that had been fixed to the wall to pass as a mirror. But it reflected enough for her to see

There she was wearing the first bikini she had ever dared to try on. The bathing suirt she had bought was a once piece. Still not trusting her body to have looked good in one. But she had to admit that it wasn't so bad once she saw herself.

It was plain black triangle squares covered her C cups. Not huge but not small either. the strings wraping around to tie at her back and her neck. The bottome piece tied on the sides leaving the strings to dangle along her hips.

The next thing she knew her hair was being pulling out of it's bun. Unfurling as it fell down her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked her partner

"Making you look even hotter. You really shouldn't hide yourself like that besiedes you hair is gorgeous."

Sakura just stared at her reflection watching in the mirror as Tenten ran her fingers through Sakrua's hair spreading it out and untangling it a bit. She had always thought of herself as plain. Nothing really special so she ignored Tenten's comment about being hot. She worked out because it was good for her and did yoga. As she thought about her appearance she noticed that she seemed more curvy than she initially thought of herself. An hourglas figure with long toned legs. She pulled off her glasses and held them in her hands while she waited for Tenten to finish with her hair. Finally blowing out a breath of frustration and walking over to her bag and putting her galsses in the case and then putting it away and grabbing her things To haad out.

"Lets do this befor I chicken out."

Wrapping up her hair and stuffing it in the dome of a large wide brim hat she had brought with her. Much to Tenten's dismay.

The girls walked out.

The beach wasn't all the full yet. but the sun was out and it was a clear day. The briney air assaulted their nosed as a breeze wafted over the sands. the soft powedery sand gave out undertheir feet making walking feel a little cumbersome but they grinned anyway as they made their way towards the group.

There was already a group bumping a volley ball around a circle and some guys throwing a football back and forth. Some of the sheer were sitting up watching them while the rest had lain back to soak up the sun. Another group of girls squealed as they jumped through an on coming wave that splashed against their backs. Some of the guys were watching this. No doubt to see the girls breast bouncing.

Tenten gave her a knowing grin.

"Don't worry soon they are going to be watching us."

"Uh, sure." Sakura said a little unbelieving.. No guys ever looked at her like that. She just rolled her eyes and spread out her towel once they found a spot.

As they settled down a strong wind whipped across the beach Sakura placed a hand on her hat to keep it from blowing away but was startled when a volley ball fell into her lap. Automati ally letting go of the hat too grab the ball. Then regretting it almost imeadiately as her hat flew off she quickly stuffed the balll in an equally surprised Tenten's hands and went chasing after her hat which must to her dismay was headed right for the cheer group and their boyfriends. Red hair caught her attention.

"Oh no!" she squealed running as quickl as she could trying to catch the hat befor it blew into them. 'Please let me get it please let me get it' she chanted in her her head. But it was too late It smacked right into back making him turn around.

He hhad been lughing listening to Kankuro talk about a movie they had gone to see when he felt something hit his back. Turning around to grab at whatever it was he found a wide brimmed woven hat behind him.

"What thefu..." he trailed off as he looked up and found the most beautiful emerald eyes staring back at him. vaguely aware of the loos pink tresses being blown in the wind.

He was stuck.

He had never seen eyes like that befor. They seemed to pull him in but he couldn't move he just sat there dumbly holding the hat staring at the girl coming towards him. She had lightly tanned legs that seem to go for miles and shapely hips her waist was small and he could see the outsine of some abs. Not too defined They were still feminie but in his opinion still soft. Perfect. The round globes of of her breats barely covered by that top he thought sheoud be illegal as it barely covered her, but he wasn't going to complain. He had seen some hot girls befor but none of them looked that good in a two piece. He thought he recognized her but as he let the faces of his classmates run through his brain no one came to mind.

She approached him her eyes a little wary, shy, and awkward.

"Can I please get my hat?" he heard her ask, but still couldn't move. He just stared at her blankly. She stood there for a few minutes glaninga around them awkwardly before just reaching down and taking the hat from his hands.

"Hey forehead watch where your shit goes" He heard his sister Temari yell behind him. "Forhead?' he thought to himself turning to look behind him in question just as he felt the hat being pulled from his hands. Turning quickly back to see the girl hug the bat to her chest and see her glaring over his shoulder then look to him and mutter a quick thanks before turning and walking off. His eyes widned as she watched her ass sway from side to side his hand fell to the sand grabbing a handfull as eh momentarily thought about giving it a sueeze. At that moment he felt his brothers hand slap down to grasp his shoulder both watching the retreating girl.

"Who knew she was hiding that underneath all those clothes?"

Gaara turned his head in confusion. He was pretty sure if he had ever seen that girl he woule dhave noticed. There was no way eyes like that could escape his line of sight. Or that ass for that matter. But he still coldn't figure out who it was. He was that lost.

"Who was that?" he asked.

Kankuro just gave him a blank stare for a few seconds then gestured his other hand towards the girl.

"Dude. Foureyes."

Gaara blinked and turned back only to see her grab the volleyball from her friend and set her hat down securing it with her backpack so it dodn't blow away. Then he saw someone walking towards her and a streak of jealosy rippled through him.

Sasuke, with his cool smile. He had been captain of the football team and homecoming king. All the girls loved him. He heard it enough from the gagge of girls his sister often had over. Their noisy squealing echoing through her door and down the hallway to his room. Them swooning over various guys in their class. But Sasuke was the one most often brought up. What they didn't know was. Sasuke was an asshole. A lying cheating womizer. Who bragged in the locker room about his conquests. Leaving the girl soon after he got what he wanted.

He really hoped this girl would see past all that but felt his eyes narrow as she watched her smile beautifully as she handed the ball over. They exchanged a few words then she looked back and beconed her friend and they joined the group playing circle volleyball.

He watched them for a while. His eyes honing in on her lithe body. She didn't seem all that athletic, at least not able to play volleyball really well. He had frowned severeal times seeing Sasuke show her how to stand and hit the ball. 'Dude how hard is it to hit a volleyball?' He wondered.

He watched as Sasuke and the girl broke free from the group and started talking a few minutes later the girl ran over to her friend and then turned to the gorup and said something else then about half of them all smiled really big and they ran as a group to the ociean while the rest tightened the circle and kept playing. He growled almost inaudibly as he saw Sasuke heft the girl up over his shoulder and start running for the water while she screamed at him.

'Why was he so jealous. He didn't understand. Well, sort of. Thos eyes. He couldn't get over them. He wanted those eyes to look at him. and see only him. He picked up some sand and threw it. Yea right ..never going to happen. She probably hated his guts for how much he had teased her over the years. Not to mention how much his siblings has teased her.

He looked a way from them refusing to let something he couldn't change anger him. He had spent enough time being angry in his life

His mother had died while giving brth to him. His father resented him for this. Blaming him for every wrong thing that had ever happened to them. Gaara was sure if it hadn't been for Temari and Kankuro always reassuring him and being there for him overthe years he would have probably killed himself just to gete away from all the pain. He knew they were the only ones who loved him. Everyone else could kiss his ass. By the time highschool came he alreaddy had a reputation for beating up kids and had a record in the juvenile system.

Grrowing up in the unkind rural slums of Suna city could do that to a person though. It was a fight or be beaten to a pulp kind of place. Really it was a miracle they had escaped unscaythed. Not so lucky for their father who had been killed for the money in his wallet by some street bum on his way home from the factory.

Gaara had to give it to the old man though. He did do one kindness to him.

When the sibling found out that there father had been killed their first reaction was just to be stunned. None of them reallly liked their father because he beat them all. Just Gaara the most. And they had to take care of themselves. Temari had dropped out of school to get jobs just so they could buy clothess for the three of them and both had refused to let Gaara do any such thing. They had made him promise them he would stay in school and he did. He woud do anything for them.

This news however did not please social services who finally after their father's death found out about their situation. And the siblings sfaced a new fear.

Being seperated.

But this was not to happen. Come to find out his old man had a will. It stated that upon there graduation from h oighschool or their eighteenth birthday which ever came first his pension from the factory would be split three ways. And that in the event should something happen to him befor they were of age they were not ot be split.

Crisis averted. Who knew? The three had been so surprised that sommething like that had been done by him. They had though he hated them. Gaara most of all. But it didn't matter anymore. no one could split them up it was set in stone and no one would dispute their fathers will.

a family in Konoha, a neighboring city had offered to adopt them all under the stipulation that they all go to school. The three weren't stupid. They knew how hard it would be to find another home. And this one just had to be pure luck to have happened in the first place. No one adopted teens unless they were estranged long long family members or something. So they agreed. Hence why they were all in the same grade. Not that his brother or sister cared. They were together. Thats what mattered.

The man that had adopted them was an old rich writer who had a house with more rooms than he needed. So on a whim decided he would simply adopt some needy kids to fill the space.

"He oofed as he was startled out of his thoughts when a football landed in his lap.

"Sorry bro I tried yelling at ya but you must have been in the zone man."

Gaara looked up and blinked at his brother distracted once again by something entirely different. Kankuro had purple lines made up of some thick paste all over his face.

"What happened to your face?" he asked as he tossed the football at his brother.

"Oh... Ino got carried away with some kind of sunscreen stick she picked up." He shrugged grinning stupidly.

Gaara got up and started walking down to the water to get a way from them for a bit.

"You look like a dumbass." He called over his shoulder.

"Whatever bro Im BADASS!" afterwhich he followed up by flexing then yelling

"Yo Shika! Go long" and threw the ball at a guy down the beach with his arms crossed over his chest who just watched the ball fly over his head.

"Oh come on man It was right there why didn't you catch it?" Kankuro yelled at him

Gaara walked backwards watching the scene just turning around the the lazy guy muttered something about things being lame before he turned to go get the ball.

Shaking his head Gaara turned around as well then stopped in his tracks.

He was stuck again.

She ws coming out of the water her pink hair made darker by the water was slicked back exposing her entire face. Her dark green eyes like jewels glittered in th sun and rivulet of water sparkled on her lightly tanned skin. And oh god.. she must have been cold because despite the dark fabric it did nothing to hide her now pert nipples that just begged for him to warm them with his mouth.

He had to clear his throat and started walking again. Better see how cold that water really was real uick befor he embarassed himself by getting a hardon on the beach for everyone to see.

"Sakura! Hey Sakura!" he heard behind him turning to see the spikey haired nerd boy that was his partner running down the beach waving a cellphone in his hand as he ran towards and then past him.

He turned just intime to see the girl turning her head and stop as the kid ran up to her.

"Hey can you cover my shift tonight at the video store? Choji just called and invited me to his birthday dinner and they are going to the Ramen house. You have to let me go please please please cover my shift and I wil; do anything you want I swear please SSakura?" He heard nerd boy whine as he fell to his knees and begged her.

She laughed then and Gaara had to take a deep breath. Her laugh was like ambrosia to his ears. It wasn't whiney or nasaly like a lot of the girls he knew. She didn't cackle or sound like a witch. It was soft but full at the same time and rang like heavenly bells in his ears.

'She was turning him into mush like some pansy' he thought.

And as he continued to walk down the the water he had to admit that maybe being partners with nerd boy wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Sakura and tenten walked up the beach after telling Naruto that she would cover his shift if he brought her some ssoup on his way home. to which he thanked her prefusely.

She just giggled and shook her head at her overly excitable best friend. She probably would have done him the favor for free.

As the girls sat down Sakura reached in her bag and pulled out a Dr. Pepper and popped it open taking a drink and then sighing happily.

"I thought today was going to be a bust. Im so glad I was wrong."

"See I told you. You look hot. I meean seriously you've got Sasuke drooking all over you."

Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever he can have any girl he wants. He would never go for someone like me.

"Hey Sakura!" she heard her name being yelled. Turning to look down the beach only to see the guy they were talking about walking towards them. She ws then elbowed by her partner and heard her whisper

"Told you."

She just smiled but tensed a little as Sasuke got closer.

"Hey you beautiful ladies mind if I join you to eat lunch?"

Sakura just sat there a dumbfounded and unsure. Never in all her life had anyone ever from the opposite sex called her beautiful. It wasn't until she heard Tenten tell him yes that she snapped out of it.

"Oh yea totally. Take a seat."

He smiled wide at them and sat down with his things. right next to Sakura. It wasn't very long before they were joined by a few others that they had ben playing volleyball with. But she found it really hard to pay attentiont o what any of them were waying. She had just seen him over Sasuke's shoulder.

Gaara was walking out of the water glistening from head to toe and holy ermagerd did he look good. She watched as he roughly ruffled his hair with his hand causing a spray of water to whip out then run his fingers through that same hair smoothing it out. She sighed she wanted to run her finers through that hair so bad she had to look away just intime to hear Sausuke taking to her.

"Huh? Sorry I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

He looked confused but smilied a little boyishly.

"I asked what you were doing on friday. Was ondering maybe if you wanted to go to the movies or something?"

Her heartbeat picked up. Did he just ak her out on a date? A dadte .. with Sasuke? The most popular guy in school. Holy crap. She knew there were girls at the school who would die to be in her place and all she could do at the moment was wish it was Gaara instead. But she also knew that would never happen. And here was a guy who wanted to ask her out. Yea she knew he had a rep but at the moment she also didn't care. A DATE!

""Yea sure" she tried to sound cool about it. But what happened next made her blush and giggle like one of the fake plastic cherleaders she hated so much. But she loved it at the same time. He had reached his arm around her shoulders and pullered her closer while giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Things were definatly looking up. Even as a pair of teal eyes flashed in her brain she quickly squashed them down and refused to think about the boy she could never have. And instead began to focus on the one that had his arms around her.


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara reved the engine on his motorcycle as he raced down the street. Weaving precariously through the traffic befor turning into the subdivision. His eyes darting to the houses looking for the adress of the house that belonged to nerd boy.

Upon finding it he pulled up and parked putting the kickstand down and took off his helmet. Despite what people thought he was not too cool to wear a helmet. He liked his face too much.

Looking up at the two story average house with its dark grey siding and white trim. He knocked on the door and rang the doorbell just in case the iknocking wasn't loud enough. After a few moments the door opened and there stood his teacher..

"Hello Gaara. I take it your hear to work on your report with Naruto?"

"Uh... Mister Hitake? This is your house."

"Yes it is. Come in. come in" he gestured wavin Gaara in the house.

"He's up the stairs second door on the right. If its not open youll still know which one it is.. Trust me." he just grinned and gave Gaara a light push up the steps.

"Gaara just nodded and started up the stairs giving one last wary glance over his shoulder at his science teacher. The stairs creaked just a little has his boots hit the hard wood they were made of. Finally reaching the top he heard the sound of gunfire coming from an open door. As he approached he saw the open door and realized what his teacher had ment. All over the door was different street sighs and what looked like police tape with teh words 'Caution' and "Do not enter ' taped and mounted all over it. He raised a brow before knocking on it.

"Hey Nerd Im here."

"My name is Naruto. Not nerd.." Came an indignant voice from within.

"Come in if your coming in."

So Gaara did. The room was clean with a huge bay window complete with built in bench. It looked out into the next door house which was light blue with white trim. The window directly across was also a huge bay window that looked into a dark room. Lights off, Gaara guessed. befor he spun around and ploped down on the window bench.

Nerd boy's room was painted a dark kblue with black shelves that held anything from books to model cars and some action ficures. Also some trash and dirty plates which Gaara wrinkled his nose at. He turned towards the sound of more gunfire to see his project partner in front of a computer clicking away while the scren moved around the scenes that was some random first person shooter game he was playing.

"Give me a minute Gaara. Im almost done with this ... OH MAN!" He stopped as his screen turned red and the words 'You have been eliminated' flashed on the screen

"I was two kills a way from the next level." he whinned as she turned the game off and turned around in his desk chair. Gaara just looked at him boredly.

"Okay, what species of fish are we working on?" The blonde finally asked

"Dont care Nerd."

Naruto sighed this was going to be a long night. If they even really got any work done.

"Fine. The Morray Eel facinated me so we'll just work on that."  
"Fine"

Naruto just looked at Gaara blankly for a second befor he turned back around in his chair and clicked the icon to acess the internet.

"So your dad is Mister Hitake?"

"Adopted father"

"Oh."

He didn't know how to answer. It was strange all of a sudden. This kid was adopted just like him. Something in common. But he wasn't about to start rambling his history to this kid just because they were both adopted. He wasn't a pansy and the idea seemed really gay to him. so he just sat there feeling awkward.

"So you know Sakura eh?"

"Only since forever" Naruto said blandly as he clicked away on the PC.

"Oh." God he sounded lame. How was he supposed to find out about this girl from nerd boy without being too obvious

Looking around his seat he sotted a walkie talkie while picking at various items strewn acros the window bench.

"A walkie talkie? I haven't seen one of these in a while. Does it work?"

"Yes it works."

"Where's the other one.?" Gaara asked looking around the room.

"Its at Sakura's. We use it to talk to each other at night sometimes. So we save minutes on our phones."

This news surprised Gaara he knew the range on those things wasn't tat far maybe a couple blocks at best given the cheap look of the device.

"She must live pretty close then."

In answer Naruto just pointed out the window towards the house next door. Gaara's eyes widened.

"You mean?"

"Yep."

"Is she?"

"Nope."

"Do you know where.."

"With her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Sasuke."

"Douche.."

"Agreed"

"Seriously what the fuck does she see in that guy? "

"Probably big muscles and his sports car. Not to mention he's the most popular guy in school and he is the first guy to ask her to do anything more than friend like in her whole life."

"He isn't that great. Im just as popular as he is."

Naruto stopped what he was doing briefly and turned around sighing before he began to speak.

"Let me put it to you this way in the cocial world that the girls of our school exixt in if I was to compare you both to seafood. He would be lobster and you would be shrimp. While equally good he is just more visually pleasing on their men we want to eat plates."

"Im not a fucking shrimp! I could kcik that douche bags as any day of the week."

"Yea well, just be glad your not plankton." Naruto said dejectedly as he turned back towards the computer and began clicking again.

"What the fuck is plankton."

"Not even on the radar"

"Sucks to be you. Anyway I got things to do. see you later nerd."

"What about the report?"

"Ill come back tomorrow."

"Okay."

And with that Gaara left. In turth it wasn't that he really had anywhere to go. But for some reason he just didn't want to be there when Sakura got home and risk having to see her with that asshole. As much as he wanted to see her again, even if it was from a distance. The idea of seeing her with Sasuke set his blood on fire. He had to get out of there.

The next night Gaara walked into Narutos's room and threw a small stapled bunch of papers on the keyboard in front of Naruto.

"Whats this?" he asked picking up the papers.

"The report. It needs work but Im not great at grammar. Fix it however. add to it or edit it. Whatever."

"You did all the work?"

"No nerd. Did you not just hear me? Read over it and mae it better."

"Gaara this is 5 more pages more then the requrirement."

"Yea so?"

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head? Why did you basically do all the work?"

"Your not plankton.'

At this Naruto turned around giving him a confused stare.

"Huh?"

"I need your help."

"With?"

"I want to steal Sakura from Sasuke."

At this Naruto bstarted laughing that is until Gaara held up his phone displaying a video. Naruto got up and moved closer upon seeing hisself moving on the screen.  
"Whats this?"

"Jusst watch."

The visual of hisself was in the lunch line getting his food earlier that day. The scene moved to a girl he knew well his eyes narrowed and he started to look a way.

"Keep watching Nerd."

Returning his eyes to the screen he noticed it getting closer to the girl. Unbeknown to her the angle looked over her shoulder where what Naruto saw made his eyes widen in shock causing him to back up and fall into his desk chair and just stare at the smiling face of Gaara.

"Your that girls Lobster."

In the video, what had shocked Naruto so much was her notebook. inside the cover was an elaborate doodle of a heart with his name in it. What was even more shocking was who the girl was.

Hinata Hyuga. His crush since freshman year.

He suddenly got a very serisous look on his face. as he looked at the red head.

"What are we doing?"

Gaara grinned wicckedly

"Recon" while holding up the walkie talkie.

naruto blanched.

"Im not going to ask her about you. That girly! Do I look like a girl?"

Gaara just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Not that Nerd. Don't be an idiot. This is what your going to do. I want you to sneak over there when she's not home and find her walkie talkie then tape the button down so we can hear whats going on in her room when she gets home." He grinned.

Naruto looked a little sick.

"Why do I have to go over there and do it?"

"Dude, its not like I can do it. Your her friend. It won't look like your breaking in. Unlike me who will probably get arrested."

"Good point."

Gaara nodded giving the blonde a duh look.

"Fine" Naruto said as he got up and grabbed an adapter off the shelf.  
"Wall charger so it doesnt wate her battery."

"Genius."

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked o our the door. Gaara turned and waited a few minutes later he saw Nerd boy walk across the lawn seperating the two houses and knock on the door. Which was answered by who he figured was Sakura's mother and grinnedc as she smiled and nodded letting Naruto in the house. A few seconds later he saw the light turn on in her room and naruto enter and start digging around near her window.

Gaara picked up the walkie talkie and pressed the button.  
"Hey!" he had to chuckle a little as he saw Naruto jump and grab his chest obviously not expecting to hear anything.

"Dude hurry up. before she gets home and you get caught."

Finaally seeing him pick up something and talk into it.

"You scaredd the crap out of me you asshole. Just shut up im doing this for you you know. So you better be greatful."

"Yea yea just hurry."

naruto flipped him off and continued to plug the adapter into the other walkie talkie and then turn and search her desk ripping something off and then fidddling with the devicce.. and hten hiding it under some random things that Gaara couldn't figure out what thye were.

"Testing testing." he heard over the reciever while Naruto looked at him through the window to which he gave a ghmubs up. Naruto nodded and then turned out the light a few moments later he came rushing into his room just in time to see lights pull into the driveway next door.


	5. Chapter 5

What the fuck Nerd? Its been a week and all you got is theythey hang out at the mall a lot and sasuke is so amazing?"

Gaara ran a hand down his face as he gave an incredulous look to the spikey haired partner in this situation that just had to be a crime.

"Im sorry. Im just thankful that she has been distracted enough not to want to talk to me about it. Which means our little secret hasn't been found out. You should be glad that Tenten unknowingly is taking up all her time so you can continue to get information."

The nerd had a point.

"Fuck! We have to do something. Ill talk to you later."

They had come to the doors ofthe auditorium. Having lagged hehind so they could talk without risk of being heard. They had heard Sakura was a stagehand during the annual Talent show, so they weren't worried about runnng into her either.

Gaara found a seat by his brother next to the aisle.

They were lucky their school was well equiped. A couple years ago a huge donation allowed the drama club to add on an addition to the school. A huge theater which also doubled as the auditorim for events like graduation, assemblies, school productions. and talent shows. It sort of even had that new upolstered smell to the seats still with just a hint of popcorn. Which was one of the snacks offered during the plays. Gaara had just sat down when the lights started to dim.

'Just in time' he thought.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Tenten" Sakura said as she finished sticking a pencil in the bun at the back of her head to secure her pink hair, and smoothed her bangs to the side

"Oh come on this is going to be so fun Plus can you see Sasuke's face when he sees you dance? He ont beable to keep his hands off you after this."

The girl saiid matter of factly. Sakura wasn't sure that was a great idea. Sure she liked making out with him and the light foreplay, but she wasn't sure she was ready for anything more. Sasuke was already hinting at frustration over that even though he said he undersstood. She didn't want to make it seem like she wanted to do more and then tell him no. Even she knew mixed messages could be a super bad Tenten has assured her it would be fine and if sasuke really liked her he would see that they were just being girls and having fun. So as they finished up their cosstumes and fixing their make up. Sakura sighed and resigned herself to come what may.

They were going to be dancing. After Tenten found out that she did yoga she had insisted that Sakura's flexability woulld allow her to do moves that would make the boys of the school drool. And a teasing dance was the way to up some serious sex appeal. Not that she needed it but that it would be fun to do it anyway. And give her a sense of power or some bull crap that Sakura was sure was some sort of manipulative ploy to get her to do it. Tenten and her had become instant best friends and she hadn't had so much fun in her whole highschool career with another girl. She figured this muct be one of the much needed experiences. Even if she didn't really want to do it. It was sure to be one of theose thingsshe looked back on later in life and was like oh yea I did that..Crazy huge mistake but I did it! She chuckled at herself a little.

What the fuck was she doing?!

Life.

Thats what. She was experiencing life.

Here goes nothing she said as they made their way to the side of the stage to wait for their turn.

The act befor them was almost done.

Kiba had his dog jumping through hoops and doing various tricks. Which had the girls awwing and the boysbooing. But like a champ Kiba just kept on going till finally bowing as the curtain fell. The applause was mediochre but there. She watched as he grabed his props and walkoed past them

"Hey girls. Watch out, it seems like a tough crowd out there." He looked them both up and down then shrugged.

"But maybe you two wont have any problems." he grinning boyishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Sakura and Tenten just looked at each other and giggled befor checking their props left at the side of the stage and then grabbing chairs they scurried to take their places on the stage.

Sakura was so nervous she didn't know what to do . Through the curtain she heard the announcer talking to the audience asking for anothher round of applause for Kiba and his dog Akimaru.

Sakura had to take a deep breath her nerves were all jumbled up she didn't want to forget their routine.

"Sakura.."

she heard Tenten whisper

"Yea?"

"Im gonna do it. I know its last minute but I gotta do it."

"Do what?"

"Im going to let my crush know that I want his fine ass piece of man flesh."

Sakura's eyes widened. She never knew Tenten had a crush. It was one of those things they hadn't really talked about. Yea they talked about boys and who was cute or not, but Tenten had never mentioned who she actually wanted.

"And I don't care if his girlfriend is sitting next to him either."

"What?!"

Sakura said vehemently just as the announcer called out the stage name they had signed up as and the curtain begain to rise.

This could not be good...

Gaara was bored. That dog act was just retarded. He yawned and closed his eyes.

"And now introducing Cherry and China!"

He wasn't going to look. He had fully planned on going to sleep for the rest of the show. That or try and come up with a plan to get Sakura from that asshole Sasuke. Shifting in his seat he blinked a few times and stretched once more only to stop and do a double take as a flash of pink caught his eye.

What he saw made him freeze and his eyes widen.

Shew wasn't working the back stage! She was participating in the show! And oh hell what the fuck was she wearing.

Both girls were in tight white button up short sleeve shirts. with very short pleated plaid skirs, and to finish up the ensamble kneehigh combat boots not the normal military kind but the kind you would get at someplace like hHot topics with an arraay of buckles. The kind that screamed im not innocent at all.

"Holy shit man is that foureyes?"

He heard his brothe3r next to him ask.

"And who is that with her?"

He continuted.

"Thats Tenten"

He heard Shikamaru answer on the otherside of his brother.

"Fuck I'm glad I got rid of that needy bitch Ino last night otherwise I couldn't apprieciate this properly. Those bitches are bangin!"

Gaara turned his head sharply as a shock of jealousy shot through him, glaring at his brother and thouught that he had better not be thingking about HIS Sakura. Soon to he his that is. Hearing catcalls and whistles he turned back towards the stage.

The girls stood next to chairs holding on to the backs of them turned sideways bent over a little. He had to take a dep breath and calm himself the mere image that invoked all by itself had him and half the male population readjusting themselves in their seats. He was in trouble. There was no helping it.

A hardon was coming.

But he wouldn't, no couldn't tear his eyes a way from the sight before him even if he someone tried to pay him.

The music began some upbeat techno dance theme that hadthe crowd cheering. And he watched as the girls began their routine.

Both girls stood up straight and then dropped down in a squat bounching their asses ass they popped up and down a few times to the beat.

Jesus christ he though. Im going to die of horny overload. He couldn't help but chance a glance a way to look over the crowd. Just about all the guys were sitting up on the edge of their seats with their eyes glued to the stage. He looked back just in time to see the girls stand up an dplace one leg on the chair and climpb up on the seats then jump a litttle and spread their legs just enough so they landed on the floor with teh chair inbetween their legs. The they pulled the chair out and spun then around and sat on them laying back in a feint. Sitting up again abruptly they stood and tosseed the chairs aside.

Gaaara was pretty sure he had never seen anything more sexy in his entire life. Not that what they were doing was incredibly sexy but the fact that it was Sakura in that outfit and doing those things. Well. That was sexy to him and he was sure if he died right now he would die happy. The only way that it could get any better was if she was doing this for him in the privacy of his beadroom.

he had to shake his head to clear his thoughts. Cause man he was horny alrady enough he didn't need more fuel for his already raging fire.

The girls did some synchronized moves that ended in them both doing the spilts and then started to bounce while in that position. Some of the guys around the audiance stood up and were whistling while the girls danced. The music started to get more frantic as did the moves the girls were exibiting. Some very bendy flexy fast paced hip hop moves that Gaara though should be illegal but he also wasn't going to complain. And just as the music crestedc ad ended with a loud bang the girls ripped their shirts open reavealing what Gaara could only describe as tje teeniest tanktops ever. Revealing the girls mid drift. Little did he know they were sports bras.

He was a guy and did not pay attention to that kind of thing. All he knew was there was a lot of skin... A LOT and he coudn't look a way. That is until the lights went off right after which caused a loud cheer to ring out through out eh room. But this too was silenceed when the lights didn't come back on right away. There was a gnereral murmur of confusion. Then tow stage lights came on. Both light blue casting a barely visible halo on the siloettes of two figures on stage.

It wasn't finished. What more could they do? Hadn't they tortured the guys enough? He didn't know what was going on or if he could handle it anymore. Never in his life had he ever frelt like this and he wasn't entirely sure bust his load all over his pants from visual stimulation alone.

Suddenly strobe lieghts came on and the figures who had been on their knees facing the crownd dropped backwards into something that splashed and as they came up again they were dripping wet. The girls had been sitting in little kid sized pools that they must have dragged on stage during the blackout, and

"OH holy fucking hell"

He heard Kankuro yell next to him. Yea he had to agree. The girls had undid thee buns they hand in their hair which was now soaking wet dripping down their backs as she slowly gyratied in their kneeled position. Slowly standing up their bodies twisting and moving from side to side like snakes under the influces of some charmer while a new slow sultry melody played. Then they stepped out to the water and moved to the steps on the side of the stage and made their way down headding into the crowd.

"Oh shit. I hoope they come this whay"  
Kankuro whispered again. Gaara could only nod.

The girls made their way to the center aisle and stopped striking a pose as the music changed to some sort of foreign indiansounding thiing you might hear in some second rate Bollywood movie.

Suddenly the girls started another synchronized portion of their routine . Undulating and swinging their hips from side to side until it lookied like their hips had motors all thier own.

Fuck. she knew how to belly dance too?!

Sakura started up first her gaze locked on somewhere behind him, but then she twisted in a circle and her eyes found his. She stopped in her tracks for a moment and Gaar didn't know why but he couldn't look a way. Her gaze became so intense as she began to move towards him seemingly lost her gaze took on a whole new intensity. He was sure she was undressing him with her eyes which he wasn't sure how to take. It was confusing and exhillerating and brought a whole knew aspect to the problem now suddenly feeling ten times more prominent in his pants.

She was coming his way. It was like the whole school didn't exist and she was dancing for him. Gyrating and swaying rotating. Her lithe body trying to convey her feelings in ways that never needed words. It was primal and instinctual and he wwas all she saw. She was closer now almost to him she was reaching out to him leaning over as if she were going to touch him and just as he was about to lift his hand to reach out to hers she was bumped aside.

He pulled his hand back quickly unsure if anyone else saw. He watched her shake her head and recover smling as he did some random dance move to recover and then found her previous target once again. Turning in his seat he growled inwardly as he saw who she was headed towards.

"Fucking goddam mother...the string of obsenities flew through his mind as he turned and refused to watch that only to find that the other girl was right next to him. Right in form of his brother.

Kankuro sat there transfixed biting his lip as the girl turned around in a circle shaking her hips in front of him. When she was faceing away she sat in his lap and pushed back pressing her ass into his lap. He heard his brother growl a little. He scooting over. Listening to his brother make noises like that did not mean sit closer in his book.

The girl laid back resting her head on his shoulder and grappedn his hands making him run them down her stomach only stopping behore he reached a place that would probably get them expelled.

As it was he was sure what the girls were doing was risque enough.

Kankuro spoke softly

"You got me all wet"

She just giggled

"Thats because you make me that way."

She stood up again and started to move a way but Kankuro stopped her and he heard him whisper

"Your mine."

To the girl which she got a huge smile and leaned down and kissed his brother deeply frenching him right there in front of everyone like who thefuck cares. and as she pulled back he heard her respond.

""Whatever you say big boy. See you after the show."

and then she danced away. The girls made their way back down the aisle and up the stage waving and smiling while the crowd cheered. Next to him Kankuro stood up and was clapping and whistling. he looked like a great big kid that just got a brand spanking new toy for christmas.

Gaara. well, he was lost.

Those eyes. He was sure, so sure she was coming for him. If it wasn't for hsi brothers apparently new girlfriend he was sure that something would have happened between him and Sakura just then. Damn it. He growled loudly and got up quickly making his way out of the crowd and away from the girl that was turning his world upside down.

"Kankuro?!"

Sakura plopped down in her seat backstage. She hadn't seen who it was that Tenten had went after. Now she almost regretted asking.

"Yep, Im going to meet him after the show. Good thing school is out right after this. You've gotta come with me. I know I did this all brave like but don't leave me to face him bymyself. After we meet him just stay with me for a few and then you can dip out. Please Please Please?"

Tenten clasped her hands together pleadingly.

Seriously? What was it and people thinking they had to beg her to do stuff? As much as she didn't want to this was another of those things she would do. Tenten could probably ask her to just about anything and she would do it. She was that commited to this new rollered her eyes and nodded.

"Yeea sure."

Shrugging, trying to look all nonchalant, but inside her heart was beating wildly. What if HE was there? She didn't know what she would do. What she would say. And if he daredd to call her foureyes, if she could control herself and not punch him in the face.

"Hun are you okay? You look like your gonna blow a gaasket."

She came out of her daze to see the concern in her friends face.

"No, Yea Im totally okay. Just .."

She took a deep breath.

"Im good. Sounds like things are wrapping up Lets go to our lockers and get our stuff and meet him out in the lot. If we hurry we can be out there befor he does. and see if he was serious by making him come to you."

Tenten grined wildly and threw her hands around the now standing Sakura

"God your brilliant! I knew I was your friend for a reason!"

Sakura just laughed as the two grabbed their stuff and made their way out the sidde door backstage.

Twenty minutes later, stuff stashed in their cars and still in the outfits they were wearing for the talent show they were standing near Tenten's black Saturn. Leaning against it as the bell rang and the student body started to pour out of the building.

Sakura saw Sasuke and ran up to him quickly grinning at him

"Hey babe wicked dance"

He said nuzzling his face into her neck and nipping her shoulder. She grinnied and then squealed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around and then set her down but kept his arms around her waist.

"You liked that huh? Too bad you have to work tonight or you might have gotten a private show.'

She teased not really knowing why she said it but feeling brave and safe cause he did have to work and she knew he wouldn't get to make good on her tempting him. She wasn't really thinking about after today . She would just have to tackkle that if it came up, and she knew it would.

He growled at her statement and kisssed her deeply.

"You little tease. If it wasn't inventory night Id call in."

Thank god she thought to herself. Sasuke worked at the local grease monkey parts shop so everytime they got a shipment he got to count, tag, and put everything a way. A guraranteed not getting off till it was way too latee to come over or be able to leave her house.

She was safe tonight.

"Mmm too bad."

She heard herself say. ... What was wrong with her she was playing with fire and she knew it. But at the same time she felt really powerful the high she had gor while dancing during the talent show was still running through her veins. Tenten had been right. Making the guys at their school clap and whistle like they did really made her feel good.

"Ill text you kay bable."

He kissed her again and she nodded.

"Later ...Cherry."

He yelled as he left her then and made his way to his dark Blue Mustang . Sakura waved and then mae her way back over to Tenten who was grinning smugly.

"Go ahead you can say it. I promise I wont rub it in your face.."

The girl gave her a look waiting while crossing her arms tapping her fingers on her upper arm.

Sakura sighed relenting

"Fine! You were right it was fun and he did love it."

"I knnow."

Sakura feigned gasping and light punched her frind in the arm

Suddenly a body came between them. Kankuro had showed up and pressed himself against Tenten placing his hands on either side of her.

"So was that for real or were you just plaing with my emotions girl?"

Sakura blushed for her friend who had just smiled and wrapped her arms around the guy's neck and proceeded to lockk lips in what Sakura thought might make his toes curl. But grossed her out at the same time because it was him. She was happy for her friend, but at the same time... EWWW...

I thought I had made it pretty clear big boy what I wanted."

Kankuro's face lit up like christmas morning. Little did the two girls sknow but he liked girls that went after what they wanted. But also let him have his way. Not like Ino who went after what she wanted but usually that involved hid wallet and a ride. She rarely showed him any affection except to hang on his arm like she was an accessory.

No he wanted a girl that wanted him, and what he waws seeing in this girl was definatly a plus. And he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

"So what you girls doing?"

Tenten shrugged.

"Nothing, what are you doing?"

"You guys wanna come to my house? Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji are coming over to play pool and we might swim. We got a hot tub."

He waggled his brows at Tenten while pulling her close and wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he turned to look at Sakura.

"What you say cherry?"

Surprising her by using the stage name. She had understood when Sasuke said it but to have someone else say it...well, that was different and way better than foureyes any day of the week.

She was about to decline when she saw Tentens face. She was giving her the please face. And when Sakura thought about it. she could see why. Four guys and just her. There was no way she eas going let her friend suffer through that, especially on her firs official hang out time wiht her newly aquired man candy as Tenten would put it.

She could only smile at her friend.

"Lets do it."

"Alright! You guys wanna ride with me? I can bring you back to your cars later."

He looked between them. She knew automatically that Tenten would want to ride with himand seeing as how she had gotten picked up that morning by her she really didnt have a choice.

"Are we all gonna fit?"

She asked looking at the five of them.

"Dont' worry I got a truck, and those losers can ride in the back."

"Bitchin!"

Tenten exclaimed and kissed Kankuro again much to his delight.

"Alright looks like we're wastin time. Lets rally."

He yelled and they all cheered and made their way to his truck.

She wasn't surprised to see it. It looked like something he would drive. A huge F250 Black with a purple pnstripe. It had huge looming flood lights a rollbar and a wench in the front. Obviously with a lift kit and had dried mud that looked like it had been sprayed up on the side by his tires. Walking up to the truck she even noticed one of those sets of balls you can hang from the hitch dangling in the back. She gave Kankuro a look wrinkling her nose.

"What? Hey, its got a purple stripe on the side of this beast. I had to let people know that this is a man and not some bitch."

They all laughed as they climbed into the truck.


End file.
